These studies, continuing since 1970, are directed toward the evaluation of accuracy, clinical utility, and cost effectiveness of various computer programs for analysis of resting electrocardiograms (ECGs). Further studies will involve new methods of feature extraction and design of criteria by computer techniques and their use in epidemiological studies.